The Only Thing Fai Wants To Know
by XxxIllicit DaydreamerxxX
Summary: last kuroxfai fanfic. includes shaoron and my own character, Zeaha yoai...but sweet.


**The Only Thing I Ever Wanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Shaoron or Kurogane and Fai. KuroXFai story. Unsure if there are any spoilers. NOTE: ****Yaoi. Lemon alert! Zeaha is a character I made myself. This takes place after my first fan-fic. This is the first of my: Fai, Kurogane, and the girl mage Series. Either the girl mage is abandoned or she does something that involves Shaoron. **

* * *

"**Kuro-pie, what do you wanna do today?" Fai shouted, knowing that Kurogane would slap him because he was shouting in Kurogane's good ear. "What? Umm…well first, I want to hurt you for yelling in my ear, you Darn idiot mage. Second, we have to get rid of her. Third, we are going to the coffee shop. We must not let Sakura in on our little secret. Well, I have a surprise planned after the coffee shop, but I'm not telling you, Fai." Kurogane replied. The girl who was on the bed yelled, "Why won't you let me go, Kurogane! I want to go too." " Because Kuro-pie is mine, you little pest. Just because you are a mage too does not mean you follow Kuro-kun and me every single time we go somewhere. The only mage in Kuro-sama's life is me. You got that. Go find something to do." Fai exploded. The girl mage said "My name is Zeaha, be proper to use it, you idiot mage." The girl mage said. "No one calls Fai an idiot mage but me. Go away. Fai, get ready, we need to hurry up." Kurogane yelled. Zeaha went up to Kurogane and responded "Sakura is going to know you twos secret, I guess…unless you two bring me." "Kuro-pie, please don't bring her. It supposed to be just the two of us. Please Kuro-tan." Fai pleaded, down on his knees. "Fai, we have to bring her. Sakura doesn't need to know." Kurogane responded. "Yea! I get to go. In your face, Fai!" Zeaha gloated. Fai got ready and looked at the girl mage, with a mixture of hate and suffering. The three soon arrived at the coffee shop, where Kurogane noticed that Fai was not his normal cheery self. "Fai, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurogane asked, knowing that Fai was clearly upset about something. "Fine Kuro-sama, don't worry. It is nothing. Do not notice what you are talking about. I'm okay." Fai replied, to throw off the ninja's concern. He would not care anyway. The mage sat drinking the coffee that Kuro-sama had ordered for him, while putting on a fake smile. Kurogane knew what Fai was doing, and he intended to find out, just as soon as he got rid of Zeaha. "Zeaha, Fai needs to tell me something in private…will you please go away. Here is fifteen dollars. Go somewhere!" Kurogane yelled, handing the girl 20 dollars extra. "No. I am staying here. Okay. Fai just is pissed because I came!" The girl mage trailed off, ranting and cursing Fai, until finally, she ran to hurt Kurogane, only to see Fai use his magic to keep her off him. Fai then confused Zeaha (with magic…and it worked too), took Kurogane and ran from the coffee shop. Kurogane then grabbed Fai, and tempted Fai. "Now that we're all alone I can surprise you. Come, my love, follow me to a wonderful place." Fai then looked at Kurogane and kissed him. "Kuro-pie, are you really gonna surprise me? I don't like being lied to." Fai said, equally tempting Kurogane. "Oh, trust me, I ain't lying to you!" Kurogane said, kissing Fai in the lips, his hands slowly going down Fai's back, reaching for the t-shirt Fai was wearing to take it off. The mage drew his breath back, as the ninja continued to remove the clothes on this body. "Fai, walk into the house…sit on the bed…and look at me." Kurogane instructed. Fai grinned, looked at his lover, kissed him…, and then said, "Kuro-pie…well, I love you but…I wanna call the shots." "Chy. What are me and you doing?" Kurogane asked. The mage simply took the ninja's hand and placed it on the wall, hand to hand on the wall, while the other ninja's hand was looking for the belt on the mages' waist, unbuckling it, and soon taking the jeans off the mage, while the mages' other hand was caressing the ninja's hair, his tongue was nursing the ninja's mouth, legs tangled together against the wall, shaking. "Kuro-sama, don't let go off my hand, it's the only way we'll be able to stay this way." Fai proclaimed, while forcing the ninja's pants to go further down, so he could get the exact reaction from Kurogane that made him scream in delight. The ninja took the mage's hand and looked at the cerulean blue eyes, looking at Fai and seeing that he was smiling , waiting for Fai's reaction to the hand that was going down his waist. Fai swallowed. The two then started to slide down the wall, and soon the mage's head was crashing towards the floor. Kurogane took one arm off of the mage, and held the mage's head, making sure that the mage's head never touched the floor without his hand underneath him. The mage's lips then kissed the ninja's neck, making a big red mark all the while. The ninja then let his hands wander to the mage's back, making light touches near the mage's most sensitive areas. The mage stopped kissing the ninja's neck, and moved his mouth to the ninja's ear, panting, and wordlessly telling the ninja to dominate him already. When the ninja did not, the mage moved his mouth on the ninja's, desperately pushing the remainder of space between the two to none, pushing their hard members into each other, Fai screaming in pain and delight, and forcing wanting hands on each others most sensitive areas. The ninja could not believe how well Fai was at dominating him. Even though Fai was as light as a feather, he still found his way around the heavy ninja, kissing him in every way imaginable; causing him to squirm under Fai's dominating body. The mage then looked at Kurogane, and then said, "Does Kuro-sama like it when Fai-sama takes control?" Kurogane whimpered a inaudible noise, making Fai says, "You don't? Well, I think your wild side does." Fai then started to tease Kurogane, and soon began to make Kurogane very, very, breathless. Fai then heard Kurogane say something in a low tone. "Kuro-tan, are you ready to take your turn?" Kurogane then looked Fai, his eyes a purple color, and said, "Now it's my turn to tease. And make you lose your mind, Baby." Kurogane then smiled an evil smile while his actions caused Fai to gasp and moan loudly. Kurogane was just about finished, until Fai said "More Kuro-kun. Please…" Kurogane and Fai kept 'holding' each other.**

**MEANWHILE…. Zeaha is with Shaoron**

"**Shaoron, do you think that Sakura loves you?" Zeaha inquired. "No. I love you, and we can never be together. She is a princess. I am a boy…who just happens to want to help get her memory back. That's why I was looking for you. I love you…Zeaha." The boy stammered, taking hold of the girls hand and kissing her on the cheek. "Whoa…I didn't know that…sure…mean…yes…um…okay…do you want to get together sometime…"the girl mage stuttered. Shaoron then took Zeaha by the hand and they walked to the coffee shop.**

**MEANWHILE BACK TO FAI AND KUROGANE…**

"**Kuro-soma, do you care if Sakura finds out that we go out?" Fai inquired. "No. Why? I just brought her along to see if you would try and get rid of her, just for me…I guess that's why you were upset…you thought I cared more about Sakura finding out we were together more than I cared about you. I'm sorry Fai. Wait a minute…where in the world is that crazy girl mage…you didn't hurt her, did you?" Kurogane stated. "That's all I needed to know. I think she might have found Shaoron…Shaoron has a crush on her…at least that's what he told me…Kuro-kun, I love you…so much." Fai said, with relief. "Let's go look for her… (Kurogane's cell phone beeped) never mind…Shaoron just messaged me…Zeaha and Shaoron are at the coffee shop. They are on a date…and…we have the house to ourselves, because they took Mokona with them. Anything we need to do, Fai. Like… 'Cleaning the house'?" Kurogane hinted, giving Fai a mischievous look. Kuro-kun lets just cuddle…please. I wanna watch a DVD…or something…"Fai trailed off, leaving Kurogane stunned. "Fine. However, the DVD is my choice…and it's not gonna involve scary movies, Fai. I know how you feel about that. The mage and the ninja then walked backed to the house.**

**Meanwhile…Back to Shaoron and Zeaha…**

"**Thanks for the coffee…I mean date…I mean…dinner…I mean…I love you…"Zeaha stammered, as soon as her and Shaoron walked in the house. As Shaoron was shutting the door, he kissed Zeaha on the lips, Fai and Kurogane saw this and said "Aww our little girl mage has found a lover. Soon we'll have to start double dating, Fai." The girl mage started blushing furiously and hit both of them on the head. "Poor Fai…you know better than to tease her.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Don't know? Well…I don't think Fai will be pared off with Kurogane in my stories anymore…This probably is bad…oh well**


End file.
